The Perfect Graduation Present
by Mesha-Chan
Summary: When hinata cums on the Train She cant wait till she leaves for her alone time in college ,who knows wHat suprises naruto has next


Ok so im new to this and im not much oof a writer but if you guys can help me improve it an stuff that'll be cool here gose the story

"Oh noo!" I yell,rushing to my graduation," Haaaa! Stupid alarm clock!" I hussle running with absolutly no oxygen. Then , a retard steps in the way and we bump into each other,"Omf! Ouch I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I say as I dust off my white dress and graduation gown." oh no ur fine. It was my fault im in a hurry. Excuse me." He got up and his eyes crystal blue pirced my soul….like it usually did…. "N-Naruto –kun!" "Hinata? Ur late." he laughs " Lets go before we completely miss it!"He took my arm and we ran together. My heart was now pounding faster I didn't think I was gonna make it . I coudnt breath at all I was tired and exited that Naruto was touching me...but we did just in time. "Hyuga,Negi" Tsunade calls while I find my place in front of Ino. "Huga,Hinata" I take a deep breath and I step out trying my best not to look dissy and the large crowed of pople wern't helping. "Congradulations" Tsunade says to me and smiles. "T-Thank you" I said my best tryn not to sound I go back to my seat. They called Sakura,Sasuke and finally Naruto. Some how I knew that he was gonna do something really silly but I gess since Ive known his so long….. "Awsome!" he yells,flips and does a silly cheers proud and surprised that he graduated…its not that shocking though he's realy good at what he dose .

So I couldn't stay for the after party but….i have to pack im leaving in 3 days….then I'd be alone with Naruto in the same college…I'll probably get my chance then I boared the train and I lay against the glass. My mind was just on how Naruto-kun would look at me now. If im still a kid to him…if he likes me ..then he boareds the train as well.I blush and wave to him an dwalks over .My heart rate imediatlly shoots up.I had to Hold my chest. "You left early" I say,"why?" "well ugh…I gotta pack remember?" "well im on my way home to do the same thing ." " well good luck" "you too" then It got akwardly quiet and then the train stoped abruptly and it made Naruto press against me on the window. "A-are you ok Naruto–kun?" "I think so. Are you ok?"

"Ya.I'm fi—" then he moved his knee into my clit and he made me moan"Mmmmph!" I held his shoulders and blushed. "Naruto…I-i…." he didn't respond to me. I was so embarassed and shaking ,but…he just responded pushing me gainst the glass. "N-naru—" he moved his knee more adding plesure . "Someones gonna see…aha!" he grabed my breast and rubed harder and faster. I tried my best not to folow his rythme. I cant really tell if I was or not…I was about to cum. I Don't kno why im about to so quickly but…I spray through my dress and wet naruto's tux. "oh…oh ….naruto…i..im sorry…" "Don't apologize" he says with a half smile I couldn't see his eyes so I had mixed feelings on how he felt about this….he ran off the train and walked when it looked like he was lost in thought.

I get home and I finish my packing. I was to lazy to go room shoping,soo, I layed in my bed reflecting on wat happened yesterday.i shiver as I remember cumming all over his pants and how good it felt. Then I started thinking about masterbation.I've never done it before. No one was here to stop I was 17 now im almost an adult. I-im alowed to touch myself.I mad sure dad wasn't home leand against my door when I retured tto my room,and I sliped my hand down my pants. "Hinata?" I shot my hand out so fast "HAI!" I shout. Naruto sliped his way through my window . "What are you doing" he giggled "Nothing"I say with my back turned trying quicky to fix my silk night shorts. Thank god for long hair. "Are you sure? You look suspicious." Ok somthings wrong with my shorts. It won't COME UP! "Err…Yes just don't umm come any closer." He walks over to me .

Great. "Umm? Seriously? What are you doing?" "Button is acting up…." I say a little nervous. "Oh I didn't know you finished bathing…" he tells me a bit hoarse. Then it got heart begain to race as I thought about another moment that might happen to cause an encounter. "im sorry about…you know" "about?"I felt cluless then I thought about it durring the ackward silence. "O-oh.."he walked up to me and pushed me against the wall."Hinata-san…" "Y-yes Naruto-kun..?" "You lied to me…" I felt guily "I..i did?..." "Mmhhm…." He started to play with my silk pants. "You don't have a button…on your pants.." my heart raced and he rubed me the silk keeping a barrier but penitrable enough o send his love signals to my brain. "You know what happens to girls who lie…." I blushed. "No…" he moved his hand lower moving the croch part of my pants to the side and rubed between my lips and rubed he teased slipping inside was making me pour out my love juices onto my legs.i bit my lip.

"Ah…..Naruto…" he kissed my neck and asked me to say his name louder."Naruto!" he through me on my bed and threw off my shorts. He rubed his erection against my vigina and his pants became wet. Wat was going on.I was having indirect sex with my movements where rough and quick his gropes where so sexy and gental he held me down and added pressure and speed. "Ah-Ah-Ah!" I couldn't hear Naruto but I could tell he was enjoying the fake sex same was I."Hinata?" I hear my father " are you up there?" I couldn't breath I was about to scream again. Naruto was almost there I could feel my self cumming but my dad was jogging up the stairs. I don't thing we were gonna make it. I bit Naruto's sholder and I just prayed my dad didn't see us I wanted to finish dad came up the stairs and opened the door."Hinata?" he asked. Naruto had us under the bed still humping but I was still afraid. Hyugas' have Byakugon. So if my dad hers me hell use it *Naruto slow down! Im gonna!* I meeped not loud enough that my dad could here but naruto could. He flashed me a warning sighn. All I could do was grip his sholders and hush...

Well that's the end of that ^^ thx for reading and plese plese plese send a comment


End file.
